Not If You'd Grow An Opinion!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Some lazy downtime filled with some much needed converstaions. Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another piece of the "Little Moments Like That" series. This one is not necessiarly a substantial moment in thier relationship, but it covers some important topics!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

On his way home, Don stopped at the store. He knew both he and Jess had the next day off and he didn't really want to spend the day running errands.

He walked into the apartment and went straight for the kitchen. From where he stood he could see the TV on and Jess sprawled out on the far leg of the L shaped couch. She was on her stomach, one arm hung off the edge and one leg off to match.

"Jess, hun, I'm home" He called over the noise of the TV. He watched her wince as she turned to look at him. As much as he didn't like to see her in pain, he wasn't surprised. He figured she'd be sore. Don witnessed her intense takedown of a suspect earlier in the day.

_**[Flasback]**_

"_Max Jergens?" Angell asked as she approached the grimy looking man._

"_Who's asking, sweet cheeks?" The guy wondered sending her a yellow smile._

"_Detective Flack, and Detective Angell, NYPD" Flack supplied an answer. Before the words finished rolling off Flack's tongue the man had shoved Angell into the metal side of the delivery truck behind her. Flack felt his insides tighten as Angell's body hit the ground. He ran off after Max. Without even taking a second to asses her condition, Angell jumped back to her feet and went to catch up with Flack, hot on Max's heels .A pedestrian walked out in front of Flack cutting him off from the trail._

"_Come on!" Flack groaned. He noticed Angell still running after the suspect. He maneuvered around the crowd and met up with the two at the next intersection. _

_Max darted out into traffic. A chorus of horns greeted him. Angell ran out after him. A yellow taxi began rolling._

"_Jess!" Flack gasped. The car just barely clipped her sending her flying onto the hood. She quickly reacted by rolling over the front of the car and took off running again. Flack shook his head and crossed the street himself, holding his badge out to stop traffic. Angell followed Jergens around the corner, he turned down an alley blocked by a gate. He jumped up and climbed over the obstacle. Angell sighed and scampered up the chain link._

_As Flack came around the corner, he saw Max climbing a fire escape. Angell flew into the air wrapping her body tightly around the suspects legs, pulling him to the dumpster underneath. He scrambled up and jumped down from the dumpster. Angell was quick to get after him once more. She managed to get up beside him and kick over a trash can. Jergens' balance faltered, sending him to one side. Angell threw all her weight into him, slamming him into the brick wall. Flack jogged up next to her and cuffed the guy. He turned him around and began to walk him out of the alley. Max Jergens sent a glance at Angell._

"_Tough bitch" He said under his breath. Flack and Angell shared a smirk. "That's a pretty ring there on your little finger there, you're boyfriend over here give that to ya?" max said to Angell, tilting his head towards Flack._

"_Shut up" Angell responded as Flack put him in the car._

A smile danced on Don's lips as Jess hobbled towards him.

"What you thinking about?" Jess inquired.

"How you took down that guy today" Don admitted.

"That was pretty cool wasn't it?" She laughed.

"I've never been more proud" He added. Jess winced again as she pulled her arms into a stretch. "Baby, don't do that" Don begged, not liking the pained look on her face.

"Sorry, my muscles are tight" She said with a light laugh as she began to dig through the bags he brought in.

"Hmm, I wonder why. You only got slammed into a metal truck, hit by a car, fell onto a dumpster, oh yeah and you slammed a guy into a brick wall. You go sit down, I can put this stuff up" Don commented.

"I'm up now, I might as well help. I'll be ok, now that you got me tomorrow off, which you didn't need to do by the way."Jess retorted with a flirty smile.

"I thought you would be happy, since tomorrow happens to by my day off" Don replied seductively, stepping towards her and gently setting a hand on each hip. They pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each others eyes. "I love you" He said before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Love you too" She whispered.

Don finished with the groceries and went to change. Jess followed him.

"What do you want for dinner?" Don asked, untying his tie.

"I was thinking pizza, I'm not up for much." Jess replied, stepping forward to unbutton his shirt.

"Sounds good to me" He said slowly as he watched her fingers toy with the buttons. She soon had it completely undone and ran her hands up the fabric of his wife beater and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. The pale blue article of clothing fell to the floor. Her fingers traced his strong biceps. "Kiss me" he begged. Jess leaned in a captured his lips. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She yelped against his mouth. Don let go of her and stepped back.

"You ok?" He wondered, her previous noise concerning him.

"I'm fine, I promise" Jess assured him with a sweet smile.

"Jergens was right, you are a tough bitch" Don said on a laugh.

"But you love me for it" Jess countered.

"That and so much more" he corrected, leaving a kiss on her forehead. He then pulled his wife beater over his head. Jess's eyes went to the scar he had, left behind from the explosion. "Does that bother you?" Don asked a little self conscious. He always noticed her staring at it when he took his shirt off.

"No, not at all." She replied.

"Well, you're always staring at it" Don acknowledged with a nervous laugh. Jess met his eyes. She could see the worry and discomfort clouding over the blue orbs. Jess reached up to gently stroke his cheek.

"Don, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I need you to know that it does not bother me; it's just my investigative nature I suppose. I think you're perfect and handsome, just the way you are." She consoled him. Don nodded as a smile crawled across his face.

"How about that pizza?" He suggested, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt.

"I like that idea, I'm starving!" Jess exclaimed.

"You go get comfy on the couch and I'll make the order. The usual right?" Don stated, sending her into the other room. Jess nodded and left.

Jess erupted with laughter as Don walked into the living room.

"What?" Don inquired curiously.

"I think you're wearing my brother's shirt" Jess giggled. Don was confused. He took a glance down at his t-shirt. In large block letters the name ANGELL was written across his chest. Underneath that in smaller font it said "Family Reunion 2005". He let out a laugh.

"I guess so." He replied with a shrug.

"Where did you get it?" Jess question. Don thought for a second.

"Oh, um, Christmas, when my sweater was too warm and I didn't want to walk around in my wife beater. Your mom found it for me." He explained.

"Oh yeah" Jess agreed. "That's ok, I like seeing my last name on you" She added with a wink as he sat down and she curled up against him.

"Well, it won't be long until you have my last name" Don reminded, kissing her temple. Jess smiled up at him. "I love you sweetheart" He said softly.

"Love you too, Donnie" She agreed.

Don stood up as the doorbell rang. He paid the man and set the pizza on the counter, making two plates.

"Here ya go" He said, handing Jess her dinner.

"Thanks babe" She replied, sitting up and taking it from him.

"So what did you end up doing the rest of your shift?" Jess wondered.

"Interviewed and booked the guy, then finished up the paperwork." Don mumbled his mouth full of pizza.

"I could've helped you. You didn't have to send me home" Jess whined.

"I know, but I didn't exactly enjoy watching my fiancé limp around the station in pain after taking down a suspect." Don expressed.

"Don, I can take care of myself" She pointed out, moving away from him. Don sighed, knowing she had taken his statement the wrong way.

"Jess, that's not what I meant and you know it. I know you can take care of yourself. I've watched you do it! Today you got hit by a car and kept going, for crying out loud! Just because I know you can take care of yourself, doesn't mean I don't worry about you. If I would have had it my way, you would've gone to the hospital before going home, but I didn't push it. I love you and I don't like seeing you get hurt is all. I hate it when we have runners because they normally try to get you out of the way and I have to take off after them instead of checking if you're ok." Don lectured.

"You really wanted me to go to the hospital?" Jess asked on a laugh, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, that chase was hard on your body, I'm sure" Don mentioned.

"Once the initial soreness wears off, if anything still hurts, I'll get it looked at. Ok?" Jess made a deal with him.

"Thank you "Don said.

"And I know you worry about me, I worry about you. It comes with the job. I would hate it if something happened to you." Jess admitted. The couple reconciled and enjoyed their relaxed evening together.

The next morning, Don was up first. He quietly jumped in the shower and went to make breakfast.

Jess slowly sat up in bed, her muscles screaming at her.

"Ow" She yelped to the empty room. She carefully pulled the covers back and set her feet on the floor. She walked towards the mirror. Jess couldn't help but notice the dark bruise making itself known on her collarbone. It was the shaped like the heel of Max's boot, a battle scar earned when he tried to kick her off of him on the fire escape. "Don is going to freak out" She promised herself. Jess brushed her teeth and pulled her back into a pony. She hobbled down the hallway. She was somewhat thrown off by the site before her. There stood Don in only his shorts, flipping pancakes. She bit her lip to keep the moan from slipping out as her eyes traced the clearly defined muscles of his abdomen and chest. He turned away slightly, still not noticing her. She gave his back muscles a detailed over looking, just as she had done with his front. Jess smiled. She knew their conversation last night had given him the ability to feel comfortable to walk around shirtless if he so desired. She certainly didn't mind.

"You going to stand there and stare or are you planning on having breakfast?" Don wondered with a laugh, still not turning to look at her.

"Can I do both?" Jess fired back.

"If that's what you want" He grinned, his eyes sparkling. He set a plate in front her on the breakfast bar.

"I love it when you make breakfast" Jess gushed, taking a huge bite. Don laughed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Don ventured to ask. Jess just gave him a look. "That bad, huh?" He assumed.

"Let's just say it was a tough walk from the bed room to the kitchen" She informed. Don nodded. By this time he had noticed the sizeable bruise on her shoulder and figured it wasn't the only one of its kind. He decided not to say anything, simply because there was nothing he could do about it. It came with the job.

Jess could tell what he was looking at and was preparing herself for another lecture and was surprised when he simply sat down next to her and ate his own pancakes.

"What do you have planned for the day?" Don questioned.

"With the warm weather, I was going to suggest a jog, but being as I can barely walk, I plan on spending the day relaxing. You have plans?" She countered, hoping he didn't. She was really looking forward to a day alone with him.

"Not any that would take me away from you" He added with a smile as if he had read her mind. She leaned over a kissed him, removing the drop of syrup from his lips that had been left behind from a pancake. "Love you" he stated.

"Love you too" she replied.

"How about I go get a nice bath going for you, loosen up those muscles a bit?" Don suggested. Jess hadn't thought of that.

"Sure" She said with a shrug, figuring it couldn't hurt. Don went to turn on the tub. He returned moments later.

"It should be ready for you. Enjoy yourself" He announced. Jess smiled.

"Thank you baby" She said before limping off in the direction of the master bath.

Jess clicked on the stereo and slid into the warm water. She sat there until the water went cold and then climbed out. Jess was amazed how much better she felt. She tossed on a tank and some shorts. She pulled her limbs into a deep stretch and went to find Don.

Jess found Don reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. He had yet to put a shirt on, a playful joke came to mind, but knowing the sensitivity of the matter, she held back. She approached him from behind and slid a hand down the center of his chest.

"Any good news?" she whispered, nibbling on his ear. Don laughed to himself.

"Nope, nothing" He mentioned, putting a hand on top of hers. "How do you feel?" He inquired.

"At this point, better" Jess assured him. She walked around him and placed herself on his lap.

"What would you say about maybe planning our wedding today?" Don offered. Jess's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yes, I'll grab the laptop and we can get started." He stated.

The young couple sat on the couch not knowing quite where to begin.

"Well, what kind of a wedding do you want?" Jess asked.

"I want you and me" Don answered. Jess rolled her eyes.

"You are absolutely no help!" She laughed.

"Aren't girls supposed to have their wedding planned at age five or something?" Don joked.

"Not when you have four brothers" Jess retorted.

"We're in trouble" He sighed.

"Not if you'd grow an opinion" She responded, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Hey, personal foul!" Don claimed. He set the computer on the floor and reached out to tickle Jess. She giggled profusely.

"Don, Don, stop please" She begged. He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok, you want an opinion. I want something simple and outside. I would like it to be while it's still warm and I really don't want a million people there" Don caved.

"Thank you, finally!" Jess exclaimed.

"Glad I could help" Don replied, proud of himself.

"Shut up" Jess said lightly slapping his chest and returning to the computer to plan her wedding.

* * *

_And here's a little something that the two of you should know  
If you want to do it right  
Just take my advice  
All you really need is love_

_And a license and a blood test and a bunch of invitations  
A minister, a white dress, and of course a congregation  
And flowers and music and candles and cake  
And a bunch of rice for folks to throw as you drive away - "All you really need is love" Brad Paisley_


End file.
